


劣情

by kasusu



Category: all橘, 农橘
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasusu/pseuds/kasusu





	劣情

1.

墙边开的曼珠沙华红地扎眼，就像此时自己身上的裙摆一样，林彦俊提起布料，踮脚往后移，他想要藏在队伍的后面，防止被台下那个人看到。

脚上的银饰碰撞到一起，清脆地响了几声，妈妈回头瞪了他一眼。

陈立农穿着笔挺的军装坐在首席位，旁边的宴请人不时凑过去跟他说上几句，他只是点点头，从进来为止就没有笑过。

林彦俊裸露的脚是凉的，光脚踩在冰冷的台子上极不舒服，他却不能表达出一丝情感来。

本来那件衣服他也是可以穿上的，林彦俊想，本来他们两个是有着同样光明前程的。

陈林两家是世交，他俩打小就认识，后来一起进了军校。两个人是聊的来的朋友，学术上还是共同竞争的好对手。

——就是这样一个要强的林家少爷，被上面以反动为由捉了全家，他侥幸逃出来被好心的妈妈收留了。

陈立农得知消息的时候在上海，他赶忙回北平，这时早已人去楼空，他到处打听林彦俊的下落，奈何那人早已抹去了自己的身份，换了假名，怎么找也是找不到了。

陈立农本不爱参加这类活动，只是觉得这是名位之人上下攀关系罢了，他抿着茶，无意瞄了一眼台上，看到了那个人，身子像过电一样，茶水洒到了裤子上，渗出一圈深色的水迹。

“立农，你要是看上哪个，就挑去了罢，不用急，跑不了的。”

王家老爷瞅着他笑，陈立农死死盯着队伍的最后，林彦俊穿着红白相间的长衣，上面还有金色绣花，他的表情十分不自然，就像在躲避什么一样。

他们以前一起上学的时候体格是差不多的，如今那个人却瘦了一圈，整个人缩在不合身的衣裙中。

林彦俊耳边别着一小朵淡粉的花，衣服上点缀着红，其他人都是素白色，他光着腿，白皙的脚踝被饰品牵着，大了一圈的链子垂到脚背，他整个人藏在最后，却有种无法掩饰的特别感，以前总是冷冽的眉眼乖乖地垂着，脸上是脂粉，嘴唇红红的。

“为各位助兴，我叫了城里有名的舞班子，喜欢哪个就带走，不用不好意思！”

周围立刻响起口哨声，逗着低俗话。

林彦俊头低的更低了，陈立农的茶越喝越不是滋味，台上人悄悄看过来的眼神一下被他捉到，立刻别过头去。

台边奏着乐，周围的白衣人摆出扇子形状，扇柄那里，林彦俊抬起手，腰上瘦弱的弧度被衣服包裹住，袖子遮住半边脸，轻轻吟唱着，半分忧郁却是恰好应上了这曲。

“好一个‘黛玉悲秋’！我看这回是真的天上掉下个林妹妹了！”

隔壁桌的人高声说着俏皮话想要讨台上人欢心。

陈立农听不下调戏林彦俊的话语，目光又不敢离开他，如此矛盾地，衣服被汗水打湿了。

唱了一阵，天空中下起淅淅沥沥的小雨，扫人们的兴致，王老爷摆摆手，冲下人说了几句，一群人往屋子里走去，奏乐的人也停了手中的乐器，台上的人也不跳了，都慌忙跑出院子。

林彦俊刚想顺着人群逃走，却看到陈立农孤零零地站在下面淋着雨，那个人直直看着自己，像要把自己看穿一样，他撑了把油纸伞，穿上鞋，走了过去。

“彦俊。”

林彦俊撑开伞，刚想举起来，发现那人长了个子，自己只能伸着手才能够到他。

陈立农顺手接过伞，碰到林彦俊冰凉的手，他下意识握住了，却被对方打掉，愣了一下，开口说，“抱歉，我什么忙也没帮上。”

“陈伯伯帮了我们很多了，不然你也不能再次看见我，”林彦俊刚想释怀般拍拍他的肩膀，发现自己领口敞的开，从那个人的视角，刚好看的一清二楚，立刻红着脸压住了衣领，侧过身不去看他，“没有被抓已经是万幸了，而且我现在很好。”

“刚才那些话我听到了。要是在这里呆着，有一天会被别人带走对不对？”

“……我不会跟他走的。”

“你又如何决定？进了那里，不是被剥夺了任何权力吗。”

林彦俊恼了，抬头对着陈立农认真的双眼。

“这是我自己的事情。”

陈立农愣住了，自己的过于担心确实异常，但想到眼前的人有朝一日会被男人带走，他就气的整个人要烧起来，之后的事就更不敢想了。

“你不要可怜我，更不要和我这种人挂上关系。”

林彦俊冷冷地说，转身走进了雨中，脚上的布鞋踏了水立刻湿了，沉重的感觉像是腿中灌了铅。

陈立农看着他的背影，攥紧了拳头。

2.

“哎，不过那个‘林妹妹’倒是真的漂亮，要不是我老婆看得紧，我就娶回家了！”

“我说你，一屋子的女人还不够你玩啊，男人也放不过。”

说话的人是出了名的花花肠子——王家二公子，娶了十三个姨太，照旧花天酒地。

“你不懂，男人那个起来可能比女人更甚呢，你看‘林妹妹’，腰那么细，脸也比女人好看，躺在怀里，那个男人不得折了腰啊。”

陈立农一进来就听见这些话，看见王二的奸淫样子，走过去直接一拳打上了男人的脸，这一拳揍得狠，王二直接被打掉了几颗牙。

“操！陈立农你他妈的吃枪药了吧！”

陈家势力广，王二只敢嘴皮子上骂骂，灰溜溜地跑进了后堂。

周围人不敢吱声，陈立农脾气一向很好，突然发这么大火实在反常。

他灌了一杯酒，想着刚才林彦俊的决绝，只觉得一肚子的无名火不知道该如何排解。

黄明昊来迟了一些，坐过来，“怎么了？气这么大。”

“我刚才见到彦俊了。”

黄明昊看是瞒不住了，赔笑说：“他挺好的，是吧？”

“你果然早就知道了！”

“唉，是彦俊不让我说的，怕你知道以后要看不起他了。”

“我怎会……！”

黄明昊打断道，“你可真是根木头！明眼人都看出彦俊对你是什么意思了。本来他就不善言辞，现在落到个和你不对等的地位，他才不好过呀！”

陈立农愣住了，手中的伞把上面仿佛还留着林彦俊冰凉的温度。

3.

这日城中祭典，林彦俊被特许出来，他错开大部队，一个人走着，不知不觉到了曾经常来的地方。

那是个茶馆，他和陈立农总逃课来这里听小曲，他们也总会哼上几句，陈立农最喜欢听他唱女调，有时候开玩笑，彦俊你真的好像曲中人啊。

他唱给妈妈的时候想的是陈立农，一想到可能再也见不到他了，眼中含了泪，

“彦俊，”身后传来低低的声音，林彦俊颤了一下，“你果然在这里。”

“立农，”林彦俊转过身，男生冲他笑的爽朗，他心一横，转过身去，“不是叫你不要跟我扯上关系了吗。”

陈立农不理，凑到他跟前，“你刚才那么入神，嘴里念念有词，在做什么？”

林彦俊刚才哼着陈立农最爱的曲，“哼，不关你事。”林彦俊转过另一边去。

因为是私下，林彦俊穿着浅色衣服，明明都快入冬了，衣服薄的贴着肉，陈立农担心地手贴在他后腰上，“你穿这么少会冷，我的外套给你吧。”

后面的热度面积很大，正好把林彦俊的腰窝给包上，他脸红了，推开了些距离，“我就是来这里听戏的，你不要想太多。”

“我也没想什么啊。”陈立农无辜地笑。

“……那就好，我要走了。”

“彦俊，你的伞。”陈立农把伞塞到他怀里，凑到他耳边说，“王二好像打算要娶你，就下月初五。”

4.

林彦俊点了一盏烛灯，手里握着刚才妈妈给他的书，翻开了几页就羞地把书扔到一旁，但又想了想，如今的自己又有什么选择的权力呢，便硬着头皮翻了起来。

他这回是真的认了命。失去了所有的自己就像是任人宰割的羔羊。

看着书上的画儿，他脑子里都是陈立农，自己更是无耻的有了感觉，他快要哭出来，明天就要嫁给别人了，自己却是真的忘不了他。

其他人都羡慕他，说这可是攀上高枝了，他冷着脸一言不发，对于即将到来的明天忐忑不安。

 

妈妈为他穿上了新衣，他知道今年是本命年，这年里他糟了不少的罪，即来之则安之，姑且求个福气吧，他里面穿着昨日买来的红肚兜和短裤。

“小林啊，你命可真好，没来多长时间就有人垂爱，你以后可以幸幸福福的。”妈妈说着，为他披上了盖头。

“谢谢妈妈。”

被人扶进轿子里，昨天一宿没睡，到王家的距离之远，还没过了半，他就睡着了。

醒来的时候轿子停稳了，丫鬟叫道，“夫人，我们到了。”

他被称呼叫羞了，低低骂道，“……不要这么叫我！”

他感到男人结实的手臂接过他，带着他进了院子，失去了视力让他十分不安，本来瑟缩的手寻找依靠一样紧紧环住对方。

里面出奇的安静，行了三拜之礼以后林彦俊也没有听到一声，可靠的手松开了他，被丫鬟接了过去。

他坐在软软的床铺上，等着他的丈夫来揭盖头，接下来的事情让他绝望，垂下来的双腿发着抖。

他听到脚步声，那个人走近了。

“彦俊，怎么还发冷啊？”

林彦俊被突然的光刺得眯眼，陈立农穿着军服撑在他身旁，离他距离极近的，要贴上去一样，林彦俊瞪大眼睛，瞬间忘记了呼吸。

“陈立农……？！”

陈立农捂住他的嘴，“小声点。”他坐在旁边，拉起了林彦俊的手。

“怎么会是你。”

“哦，你还期待着别人啊。”

“不是……我是……唔！”

陈立农倾身压着他，亲昵地吻着他的鼻尖。

“要不是我把王二揍了一顿，把你夺了过来，你就真成他的小老婆了。”

林彦俊还是嘴硬，“我，我又没有求你帮我！”说着推开他，起身就要走。

陈立农一把拉他拽到怀里。

“我们可是拜了堂诶，你还想反悔不成？”

5.

陈立农知道这些都是林彦俊欲拒还迎的小伎俩罢了。

林彦俊坐在他腿上，两腿并的紧紧的，低着头全身上下没有一个地方不是发红的，摸上去，又烫又滑腻。

他去解开林彦俊胸前的斜扣子，今天的他很不一样，化了妆，身上擦了粉，抱在怀里香香的。

脱掉了外衣，从陈立农的角度看，林彦俊挺起来的小肉粒顶着肚兜的布料，随着动作摩擦，看的他口干舌燥。

“穿成这样，要不是我把你抢了来，就要给别的男人看了！”

他咬着林彦俊脖子后面系着的蝴蝶结，轻轻一拽就开了，肚兜往下掉，他又使坏的扯着绳子往上拉，布料上下蹭着林彦俊的乳头，他大口喘着气，捂着嘴小声咿咿呀呀地叫起来。

“喜欢不喜欢我，嗯？”陈立农要逼着他说出心里话，亲着他的脖颈。

“喜欢阿，喜欢，别闹我了……农农。”林彦俊红着眼睛仰头看他，“……最喜欢你了。”

林彦俊把自己的裤子脱下来，红色丝质内裤隔着陈立农的裤子感受到下面已经勃起的热度，林彦俊故意轻轻晃着屁股去摩，陈立农骂了一声，亲上林彦俊的脸颊，又舔又咬，弄得他脸上湿乎乎的。

“脏死了！”林彦俊睫毛上都是陈立农的津水，他撑着蹲了下去，把陈立农的腰带解开，就像在和陈立农的肉棒接吻一样温柔，浓烈的麝香味充满了他的口腔，他嘴里动作地说不出话，哼哼唧唧地，不时就偷看上面人一眼。

他看见陈立农咬着唇，挺立的鼻梁上沾着汗珠，低头看过来的视线浸满了欲望。

“宝宝……你是从那里学的，不是有人教了你吧？”

小的时候，林父一直喊他宝宝，陈立农也跟着喊，一次他不小心在学堂上叫出了口，林彦俊生了气，就再也没让他喊过。

久违的甜蜜称呼让林彦俊更有了感觉，“仄是窝，呜，昨天寄几学的。”

陈立农说了句“骚货”，林彦俊羞得不敢去看他，长长得睫毛下垂着，自己早已经有感觉的撑起了红色内裤，还渗过来了水印子，被陈立农的手包住，一轻一重地揉着，林彦俊舒服的失去理智，从鼻子哼出了暧昧的音调。

陈立农看他嘴巴被撑的开，嘴唇已经肿了起来，就把他抱了上来，躺在床上。

他俩面朝面，亲昵的吻着，交换唾液，林彦俊已经脱得差不多，陈立农却还是衣着整齐，他不甘心，隔着衣服摸他的胸口。

“农农，你变得好壮，我却瘦了一圈。”

陈立农本想第一次差不多就行了，没料到那人的手越摸越起劲，先是摸他的胸肌，又揽过后背划他的背沟，一手又忍不住撸着他的肉棒。

“农农哪里都变得好大……”林彦俊躺在他怀里，媚眼如丝，慢慢眨着眼，散掉的肚兜只遮住一半身体，另外一边的乳头被掐的已经肿起来。

林彦俊已经扔掉了全部矜持，他只渴望被眼前人爱着，牵过陈立农的手，摸到后面的穴口。

“……老，公。操我好不好？”

陈立农红了眼，林彦俊牵着他的手，两个人两根手指一起插进了已经湿乎乎的穴中，早上妈妈让他做了准备，这一路后面都是湿着的，他的身体甚至还适应般自行排了些腺液出来。

陈立农把他双腿抬起来，顶着那个热洞就进去了，明明有不适感，林彦俊却觉得那是快乐的，他放开了声音，求着陈立农吻他。

“以后只跳舞给我看，只唱曲给我听，好不好？”说着顶的更深些。

“呜，嗯……！”

“你不知道那天你被那群人看着，羞辱着，我有多嫉妒。”

陈立农咬着林彦俊肉肉的耳垂，在他耳边深深吸着气。

“呜呜，只给农农跳舞，只给老公唱。”林彦俊哑声重复着他的话，像刚学走路的小鹿一样往他怀里蹭。

林彦俊忍不住先喷了出来，陈立农又动作了几下，射到他肚子里，身下人的小腹鼓鼓的，被红色的布料包着，上面绣着鸾与凤。

6.

陈父终是知道了自己儿子偷偷娶妻的事，一看那人是林彦俊，也不好说什么。

入了冬，林彦俊和陈立农在茶馆听戏，两人喝着茶，林彦俊小腿偷偷勾勾他，冲他顽皮地笑，凑过去在陈立农耳边说了什么，陈立农笑着捏了下他的脸颊。

旁人看来，他俩好不亲昵。

 


End file.
